Liberate Your Mind
by VindicoMoeror
Summary: Severus and Bill are in a comfortable (slash-homosexual) relationship. When they are publicly outed, their teaching positions are suddenly in danger. Soon, everyone is getting involved. R+R first post!!


**TITLE: Liberate Your Mind**

**AUTHOR: VindicoMoeror**

**RATING: PG-13**

**Summary: Severus and Bill are in a comfortable relationship. What happens when it comes out in the open and their teaching positions are threatened because of their homosexuality? Soon, everyone is getting involved. R+R!**

Snape stretched sleepily. He ran his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair, untangling it as best he could. As he rubbed his eyes, a pair of arms circled around him from behind. A face nestled into the back of his neck. 

"Good morning," a familiar voice said. Severus looked over his shoulder, making contact with a pair of amber eyes.

"It was a better night, don't you think?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Definitely," the arms pulled him fully against their owner, and the redhead behind him purred seductively. "But who's to say that can't change?"

Severus turned around, his hands searching out the warm body of his lover. "I have to teach a class," He murmured as Bill Weasley's arms pulled him down onto the bed.

"Skip it," was the lusty reply.

"I can't. I haven't ever skipped a class. Well, teaching a class," he leaned in to kiss Bill.

"You mean to say you skipped classes when you attended? You naughty boy, you!" Bill grinned.

"I skipped classes all the time when I was young," Severus murmured, his teeth grazing Bill's neck. 

"I do remember you having a reputation as a bad boy," Bill growled.

"Indeed," Severus murmured, flopping down on top of Bill, lazily. It was an obvious sign that there would be no action that morning.

"Oof." Bill responded. "I can't believe you're choosing a bunch of eleven year olds over me!" He acted hurt.

"Well, of course. I'm the classic pedophile." Severus smirked. "Long haired, creepy, mean, razor-tongued,"

"I can attest to that last one," Bill murmured, nibbling on Severus's ear. 

"Well. Can't laze about in bed all day," Severus said, leaning his forehead against Bill's. "You should get to your Dark Arts class, William," he said. Bill supported himself with his elbow as Severus climbed off the bed.

"You're no fun, you know." Bill said.

"You sang a different tune last night," Severus lifted his eyebrow again, as he leaned against the doorframe. 

"I love it when you do that," Bill growled. He put his arms on either side of the dark-haired man. "You are so sexy it's painful," Bill clamped his mouth over Severus's, engaging in a heated lip battle. Bill nibbled his bottom lip a little as he pulled away. Severus's eyes were half-lidded and his face flushed. He pushed Bill away.

"Begone, fiend. You're detering me. I don't have time to do...that this morning," Severus said, the first part teasingly, but with truth.

"Oh, fine." Bill crossed his arms, as Severus walked into the bathroom.

****

"You're crazy," Severus murmured to his readheaded companion. "We can't do this here," his eyes darted back and forth, as though not assured that the staff lounge was empty. Bill ran his hand up the side of his lover's neck, as his other hand against Severus's chest kept him from moving away from the wall he was pressed up against. 

"Come on, Sev, stop being such a prude. No one else's here." Bill purred into his ear. Severus attempted to squirm out of Bill's grasp. "Mmm, I love it when you squirm," Bill growled, pressing himself up against Severus.

Their mouths came together, and before long they had both sunk into the familiar, warm, pleasant sensation. Bill could feel Severus relaxing under his fingers.

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice shouted suddenly. Bill sprang away from Severus, who, being already against the wall, had nowhere to move to. They stared dumbly at McGonagall, Hooch, and Sprout, the trio of friends who had all entered the room together. In turn, McGonagall, Hooch, and Sprout stared back. Bill was visibly tensed, his mouth open, his shoulders up. He closed his mouth, looking from the women, to turn and look at Severus, who was simply standing there, his face turning an unflattering shade of red as he uttered a few unintelligable syllables.

"Um, I," Bill said. He could feel a hot flush coming over his freckled face. "We weren't... I wasn't. We were just... I!" Bill was rapidly trying to form words with his mouth, but his brain was screaming embarrassment at him, and he couldn't seem to finish any of his thoughts.

The women were still standing there, looking stunned.

"I mean... we weren't doing... anything... we were just... trying to... oh," Bill rambled.

"Oh, shut up, Bill," Severus finally said, shaking his head. His face was still a beet red color. "It's not like they're going to buy anything you say now anyways." he said. "That's what I get for dating a Gryffindor," he muttered as he walked towards the sofa. Bill smiled softly over his shoulder as Snape looped around behind him. 

Following Severus's lead of just brushing it off, Bill walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch. The three women stared for a moment, before Severus said, "Why are you three just standing there?"

"Oh, um, right," McGonagall said, walking to get herself some coffee. Sprout followed her, and they could hear the murmer of their voices as they rapidly spoke to each other.

Hooch, however, took a more direct approach. She sat down in the chair across from them.

"Well, it makes sense, really," Hooch said. "It explains a lot of things." she said. "Like how Severus hasn't been quite so much of a bastard this year, not to mention his hair isn't nearly so shiny anymore. I guess it comes from getting laid on a regular basis." she lifted a silver eyebrow, her hawkish yellow eyes dancing with mirth.

Severus reddened. "You know, I hardly think that's appropriate, Hadriana," he snapped.

"Yeah, well, Severus darling, I hardly think snogging your boy toy in the staff room is appropriate." Hooch countered.

Severus pointed to Bill. "He was the one who- who- ergh," Severus growled. McGonagall and Sprout continued to murmur from the corner. Bill frowned, before getting a look of resignation on his face. He stood up, suddenly, before sitting down again, practically on top of Severus, curling his hand around his lover's waist. McGonagall and Sprout looked at them over their shoulders.

"You both know I have the utmost respect for you," Bill said. "But if you have something to say, say it to my face." He narrowed his eyes. "I am a homosexual. I am have sexual relations with your long-time coworker Severus Snape. Say what you want, but stop gossipping in the corner. It's not becoming." Bill said.

"Bill," Severus murmured, turning red. "I don't think this is quite the appropriet thing to do," he said.

"Screw being appropriet," Bill said. "I'm not going to hide who I am or who I care about." Severus smiled slightly. Hooch grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"Okay," McGonagall said, putting her hands on her hips. "Sylvia and I aren't sure that a homosexual relationship between you two is the best example to set for the students." She said. Sprout nodded.

"The students?" Bill lifted a fiery eyebrow. "The students are perfectly capable of making their own decision." he said. "They don't even know about us! And I know for a fact that my younger brother Ron Weasley is gay, and in a gay relationship with your precious Harry Potter. And they've both had previous boyfriends, too. All this without them even knowing that I'm gay!" Bill was incredulous.

"They're young! They still have a chance to change their ways to the right, pure way. The natural way! But your added influence will not help us correct the misguided boys!" McGonagall snapped.

"Misguided? Natural? The right way? What the hell are you talking about? There is no right way! There is no misguidance! Their natural inclination is towards other gay boys! You can't change someone's sexuality! It is what it is, and that's the end of it!" Bill shouted, standing up. Severus brought his hand to his forehead as though he had a headache.

"Well. I guess we'll just have to see what the Headmaster thinks about this." McGonagall and Sprout turned and filed out of the room. Severus buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, we're going to lose our jobs," he moaned.

"No we won't, Sev," Bill said, sitting back down next to the man. He rubbed his hand on Severus's back. "Albus isn't a homophobe or anything. He likes everyone, he's surely not going to fire us for something so trivial."

"Minerva is Deputy Headmistress. Her opinions count for more..." Severus said. 

Hooch sat for a moment, before reaching over and pulling Snape's head up to face her. "Severus. I highly doubt your position is in danger. You know Albus."

"But... he doesn't know that I'm..." Severus looked away.

"I don't think it's going to be an issue, Severus." Hooch said. Bill smiled gratefully at her.

****

The student population was in an uproar. Though nobody had intended for the knowledge of Severus and Bill's relationship to become public, something about working in a boarding school made information leak out and spread like widlfire. It seemed everyone was talking about Professors Snape and Weasley, and what went on behind closed doors.

The population was split. Half of them were surprised but not disapproving, and the others were surprised, disgusted, and angry. 

"How dare Dumbledore let homo's teach his classes? That's sick, they're sick! I hope they get fired, I don't think I can stand being around those faggots," Harry and Ron heard Crabbe and Goyle talking. "Snape! I can't believe it!" Crabbe had responded.

"Well, I can," Ron said to Harry. "Snape gives off the vibe. I knew that Bill was gay, too, even though he hasn't come out to the family yet. And I knew he was in a relationship with someone, he doesn't walk so bouncy unless he's gettin' some." Ron smirked. "Not that I approve of Snape being that someone," he scowled. "Gryffindor-hating prat," he said.

"Well he can't hate all Gryffs, not if he's sleeping with your brother," Harry said. "He's been a lot nicer this year. Well, maybe nice isn't the term. More like not-such-a-bastard." Harry said. Ron smirked.

****

Severus and Bill sat in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore wasn't present, although he had called the two of them there. They could hear him talking with someone in the other room, who sounded suspiciously like McGonagall trashing them.

They exchanged a look, before the talking ceased and Dumbledore entered through the wooden door. He sat down at his desk, folding his hands. He sighed, peering at them over his half moon spectacles. It wasn't often that he saw Severus fidget.

"You two must understand that I have a very difficult situation in this." he said. Severus frowned. Bill scowled. 

"What decision? What fucking decision do you have to make? You can't honestly think that a private relationship between teachers is something worth laying off?!" Bill snapped. Dumbledore frowned.

"Understand that it is no longer private. The entire student body knows about you two-" Snape paled and Bill's eyes widened. 

"What?" Bill said. Dumbledore frowned.

"It got out somehow. It's spread to even the meekest of first years. I'm afraid your relationship is completely out in the open," Dumbledore shook his head. "This is such a controversial issue,"

"What's controversial about it? I say, if they think that being gay is disgusting, then they shouldn't participate in gay activites. It's as simple as that. Whether I'm homosexual or not should have no effect on them. Period." Bill said.

"Well, unfortunately, that's not the way the public sees it. I've already gotten thirty owls from parents. It will be hundreds by the end of the week. Minerva and Sylvia and numerous other staff members-"

"Who?" Bill cried.

"-Whom I will not name," Dumbledore held his hands up. "Are calling for your termination." Dumbledore shook his head again.

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked dully.

"I don't know," Albus sighed. "Why couldn't you have just kept your relationship private? I want you to know that I don't approve of your decision." He looked at them sadly. "I had always thought you two had good heads on your shoulders. You had always made good decisions. I never expected this of you."

"Expected what?!" Bill cried. "To be who we are? It's not a choice, Albus! I can't believe this is you talking! You let a werewolf teach! A mad ex-auror! Quirrel had you-know-who cemented to the back of his head, for Christ's sake! You don't mind that Severus is an ex-deatheater! How can this possibly bother you?!" 

"It's not natural!" Dumbledore said, before sighing. "I'm only human! I can only tolerate so much! When I was a youth, men might have had urges to be with other men, but they would never act on them! At least not in public!"

"It wasn't public, Albus," Severus spoke for the first time. "The room was deserted. They walked in on a kiss. It was chaste," Severus frowned. "I'm afraid I'll have to side with Bill. I'm quite surprised at your stance on this."

"I'm afraid you two have disappointed me." Dumbledore said, looking away. "I will need to think on this for awhile. I'll call you back when I've made a decision."

"When will that be?" Severus asked.

"When I've decided whether or not you are fit to teach the impressionable young children who attend this school." Dumbledore looked at them both. "Good day, sirs." he said. Bill swallowed, shooting an unhappy, angry look at Dumbledore, before the two of them stood from their chairs and left the room.

Outside of Dumbledore's office, Bill looked at Severus, who had been strangely quiet. He had a resigned look on his face. "I think we're going to lose our jobs, Bill," he said, looking up. Bill frowned. "I don't know, now. I can't believe Dumbledore. Of all things to be against," 

"I don't think you understand how serious this is. If I lose my job- I have nothing. I was hired to teach directly after school, I have no experience doing anything else! How will I find another job? There are no laws against firing someone due to sexual orientation! It's legal for them to fire us because we're gay!" he said.

Bill frowned further, lines creasing in his forehead. "I know," he murmured.

"And that damned Minerva, she is going to fight tooth and nail to get us ejected from here! She really is! And now with these parents sending owl in, oh, everything is just going to hell," he buried his fingers in his hair.

"Don't worry, Severus. If she wants a fight she'll get a fight. I'm not going to just stand by and let them walk on me, and I know you won't either."

"But what can we do?" Severus asked.

"What can we do?" Bill asked, lifting an attractive red eyebrow. "Let me think, what do we do? Why, my dearfellow," he clapped Severus on the shoulder. "Well, I don't know. But we'll think of something." Bill said. "Let's go to the teacher's lounge."

Severus smiled , not looking convinced, and they headed towards the staff lounge. As they left, Hermione Granger looked on from the shadows, having heard the entire conversation.

****

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione described theconversation she'd heard from Snape and Bill on her way to the Prefect's bathroom.

"They might lose their jobs?" Ron said. "Dumbledore is against them? How can this be happening? I can't believe this!" Ron said. Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"Not only that, but apparently, McGonagall is the one behind it all. She's trying to get them fired because they're gay!" She said. "I think we need to start a protest." 

Harry and Ron looked at her warily. "What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Remember S.P.E.W.?" She asked. Harry moaned. "Not S.P.E.W.!" he said.

"But it will be different this time. Then I didn't understand that the House Elves, well, they like being treated badly, like twisted little sadomasochists," she sounded a bit bitter, still. "But this! This is injustice. We'll get a response! It'll be great, we can get some rainbow patches and sew them on stuff, like our bags and our robes. We'll show that we're supportive of gay rights and that we disagree with even the notion of firing Bill and Snape for it!" she said. Harry and Ron seemed interested, this time, though.

"That's a good idea, Hermione," Ron said, getting excited. You could always tell when Ron was excited, because he started guesturing animatedly.

"We could recruit members! We'll show McGonagall and Dumbledore that Gay is Good, and that they can't throw out people because of their orientation!" Ron said. "Like S.P.E.W., only, reasonable and right!" he said. Hermione gave him an irritated look at the S.P.E.W. comment.

Still, it was a good idea, and Hermione had Harry and Ron sold on it.

"You know what, I'm not going to hide who I am, either." Harry said. He held his hand out to Ron. "Would you care to hold my hand in the hallway, my dear?" he smiled cordially. Ron grinned, clasping his hand into Harry's.

"I'd be delighted, darling," Ron said, the tips of his ears blushing. Hand in hand, they walked through the hallway, ignoring the looks from the other students. It was the first statement they had done publicly, and was the first time in Hogwarts history that a same-sex couple had openly showed affection in public at the school. Fortunately, it would not be the last.

****

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of his face. He wasn't blind, he had noticed the rising amount of buttons on people's bags that said "Free Your Mind" under a rainbow. It was starting to get out of hand. There were still only a handful of people with them, but other students were starting to notice them, and Minerva had already pointed out how dangerous things like that were to the yougner students, who might get the impression that homosexuality was alright.

'We have to put out this fire while it's still small, Albus,' she'd said. 'The younger students are getting the wrong impression. I saw first years Jeremy Abbot, Kelly Wylong, and Jackson Robb asking Neville Longbottom what the rainbow meant. They're only eleven, Albus, these children are being corrupted! And it's all because of Bill Weasley and Severus Snape! They're corrupting children! You can't sit by and watch while they turn young minds gay! It's against the laws of nature! It's evil and disgusting! Snape and Weasley are turning into the new Voldemort! They threaten everyone with their ugly choice!' she'd said.

Now, he knew that the two weren't a new Voldemort. But it was starting to spread that there was more and more sewing of rainbows and passing of notes about gayness in the school. He was afraid he would have to make a decision soon.

****

At breakfast the next morning, Dumbledore made sure that the only open seats when Severus and Bill arrived were on either side of him. Of course, McGonagall sat as close as she could to stick her nose into the conversation.

Severus and Bill exchanged a wary glance as they took the empty seats.

"Boys," Dumbledore said, as soon as they sat down. "I've made a decision. I know you will think this is unfair, but your influence on the students has been most negative." He said. "However!" he lifted a finger. "As much as disapprove of your... behavior," He looked at them. "I can not afford to lose my Potions Master at this point. I do not have a replacement."

Bill and Severus exchanged relieved looks, and Bill started to say something, when Dumbledore held his hand up for them to be silent.

"Therefore, it is my deepest regret, Mr. Weasley, to have to relieve you of your duties. I expect you to be gone by the end of the month."

Bill and Severus jumped from their chairs at the same time, attracting the attention of the student body.

"What?!" Bill said. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. I'm sorry, Bill." Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, no, no," Snape shook his head, looking disgusted. "If he goes, I go!" He shouted.

"No, Idon't have a replacement for you, Severus! You're the best in the field!" Dumbledore tried to reason.

"Don't give me that! We're together!" He pointed from Bill to himself. "I'm sorry if that disturbs you, but- No, no wait. I'm NOT sorry if that disturbs you. If it disturbs you, it's your problem, not mine! I'm not just going to sit here, wave goddbye and then never think about him again! It doesn't work that way, Albus!"

Hermione watched from her table before looking at Harry and Ron. "We have to do something," she said. Harry and Ron nodded.

"I have an idea-" she said to them.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone and shown your disgusting habits to the whole world, then!" McGonagall was shouting. "Maybe you should have kept your affairs private, like any respectful homosexuals would! This would never have come up if you two could control yourselves!"

Bill looked at her open-mouthed. "Th-" he said. "That's totally unfair!" He cried. "Are you actually listening to the words that are coming out of your mouth?!"

Suddenly, the hall went silent as there was a scrape of chairs. They all looked towards the students as three students stood up on the Gryffindor table. 'The Dream Team' Severus liked to refer to them as.

"I'd just like to say," Ron Weasley shouted. "That if you fire my brother, and professor Snape, I'm going to drop out of Hogwarts." he looked at them coldly. "There are plenty of other schools I can finish my education at."

Harry and Hermione nodded. 

The other students watched cautiously. Suddenly. "Yeah," someone said. There was a scrape as a Slytherin stood up. Draco Malfoy climbed onto his table. Crabbe and Goyle watched stupidly, caught completely off guard that Draco was supporting 'homo's' and 'faggots' as they had referred to them. "Yeah." Draco said. "I'll leave too. Professor Snape... he doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Especially for something so small. So what if he's gay? Potter's gay. Weasley's gay. And..." Draco paused momentarily, before looking to the dark-haired Blaise Zabini. He held his hand out to the other boy, who took it and hoisted himself up onto the table. Draco put his arm around Blaise's thin shoulders. "I'm gay, too." Draco said, holding his chin up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged stunned, and excited glances.

More and more students began standing on the tables. Students of all houses, ages, genders.

"We're lesbians," a small handful of Hufflepuff girls said, climbing onto their table. 

There was a long pause after awhile. 50 students out of the entire 1250 in the school were standing on the tables. About 4%.

Suddenly, Fred Weasley climbed up onto the table. He looked out, bravely. "I'm not gay." He said, self assuredly. "But I believe strongly enough in this issue, that I, too, will leave if you fire them. I'm afraid that if you fire my brother Bill, you've lost the entire Weasley family." He said. George was standing on the table a few feet away, with his boyfriend, Lee Jordan. Ginny climbed up onto the table with Fred.

"I agree. We're not going to just sit by and watch you do an injustice to three people in our family, all because of who they're attracted to. It's childish and ignorant." She said.

More students started climbing on the tables, saying that they agreed with the cause, although they weren't gay. When people stopped standing up, at least half of the student population were standing on top of the tables, something that would cause the house elves additional stress as they would attempt to scrub mud from the plates and silverware.

Dumbledore looked out at the students, tiredly. McGonagall was glaring at them, dumbfounded. Her mouth was hanging open. Bill walked next to Severus, and took his hand. Severus blushed slightly, as the entire room was staring at them.

Severus turned to Dumbledore, suddenly. "What'll it be, Albus? Either you allow us to stay, or... or everyone standing leaves." Severus told him. There was a murmur of 'ayes', although a few 'nays' resounded, as well.

"I-" Dumbledore looked at Severus and Bill, then at the students. He bowed his head, sadly. "I'm sorry. I've got no choice, really. We've recieved enough combined parent complaints and staff votes that we can no longer allow you to work here. If you're going together, you've both got a month. I-" he seemed to be about to say something, but it died on his lips.

The students standing stared, in disbelief that their plan hadn't worked.

"The students are always welcome. However we hope they will see the error of their ways." Dumbledore said.

Severus and Bill looked at each other.

"So be it." Bill said. "It's really unfortunate, though. You've got narrow vision, for someone so open minded."

****

At the end of the month, the students saw their two professors off. A handful of students left with them, but most of them had been forced to stay at the school by their parents. Among those leaving were Harry, Draco, Blaise, the Weasley children, and a few others. Hermione had had to stay, and although Draco left of his own accord, his father had told him he could no longer come home. Blaise's family had a similar reaction. 

Harry wasn't planning on going back to the Dursley's, but he was welcome with the Weasley's. 

They were a bit worried about where Draco and Blaise would be staying until they managed to get a private tutor of sorts, but as they all began walking towards Hogsmeade (carriages weren't provided. The school didn't provide transportation for dropouts or people who'd been fired.), Bill turned toward Severus.

"I don't know what we're going to do," Severus said, shaking his head.

"That's alright." Bill said. "We'll be fine. Maybe Draco and Blaise can stay with us. And Justin and Charles. They'll need somewhere to stay."

"Maybe. It'll cost money," Severus frowned.

"I have a lot saved up from my Gringotts position. They said I'm always welcome back there, so I've got a job assured."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine, Sev. It'll work out."

The sun set as the arrived in the small town. What had happened to them was unfortunate, and sad. But they would make it through. People had been surviving oppression for years. They weren't going to stop now.

****

_A/N: Whew! This story took a lot out of me! It started out as a harmless SS/BW slash, but ballooned into this depressing fic. It's kind of based on what kinds of things I wish would happen, public outcry at the way gay people are treated in our society. Maybe someday people will be more accepting._

_ I know a lot of you might be angry that I madeDumbledore an antagonist here. But nobody is compleely pure and accepting, even Dumbledore. All humans have weaknesses. I decided that this would be Dumbledore's. This is the joy of fanfiction, I'm allowed to do that. _

_ Please Review! I would really really enjoy that! Yayhay!_


End file.
